disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey Burton
Corey Burton (born Corey Gregg Weinberg) is an American actor, voice actor, and singer best known as the current voices of Ludwig Von Drake, Captain Hook, Gruffi Gummi, and many other characters for numerous Disney projects, as well as characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars (including Count Dooku, Cad Bane, and Ziro the Hutt) and other animations. History Burton first began working with Disney in 1976, when Jymn Magon hired him and several other new and veteran voice actors to do character voices for Disney Read-Along titles. He has a wide vocal range from voicing high characters, raspy characters, and baritone voices. His baritone voice is the reason why he took over Tony Jay's roles after his death in 2006. He has also done a lot of narration work. In 2000, Burton was called in to dub over Deems Taylor's narration in Fantasia. This was done as when the restoration team was preparing Fantasia, some of Taylor's narration was missing or in too bad condition to be publicly released. So, Burton re-dubbed all of the film's dialogue to give it a consistent flow. He has also narrated several Disney documentaries and bonus features, such as The Story Behind Fun and Fancy Free, Bambi: The Magic Behind the Masterpiece, and The Jungle Book: The Making of a Musical Masterpiece. He also provided voice work in several attractions at Disney theme parks, most notably as the monorial tram narration at Disneyland and the Walt Disney World Resort. He received an for his work as Ludwig Von Drake in House of Mouse, as well as an Annie nomination for his voice work as Captain Hook in Return to Never Land and Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Disney Roles Ludwig Promo Art.jpg|'Ludwig Von Drake' (1987–present) disney_521.gif|'Dale' (1988–present) Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' (1983–present) White Rabbit KHREC.png|'White Rabbit' (1984–2002) Iceradumbo1783.jpg|'The Ringmaster' (1999–present) Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|'Magic Mirror' (2006–present) Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-3505-1-.jpg|'Grumpy' (1992–present) Pinocchio-pinocchio-4962226-960-720.jpg|'J. Worthington Foulfellow' (Disney On Ice) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2767-1-.jpg|'Yen Sid' (2005-present) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9858-1-.jpg|'Chernabog' (2001-present) Timothy Q. Mouse.png|'Timothy Mouse' (2001) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-855.jpg|'Gus' (currently) Doorknob_KHREC.png|'The Doorknob' (2001–present) 374338 1267288932692 400 267.jpg|'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum' (1984–present) Clipalicecaterpillar2.gif|'Caterpillar' (2001–present) mad-hatter-21.jpg|'Mad Hatter' (currently) Card Soldiers KHREC.png|'Card Soldiers' (1984–present) Professor-lg.jpg|'Professor Owl' (Disney's Sing Along Songs) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2180.jpg|'Mr. Smee' (1982–2001) 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|'J. Audubon Woodlore' (currently) Sark.png|'Sark' (Kingdom Hearts II) Mcp.png|'Master Control Program (MCP)' (Kingdom Hearts II) Bernard.png|'Bernard' (Disney Read-Along) Ratigan.jpg|'Professor Ratigan' (Disney Read-Along) Little-Mermaid-Screencap-the-little-mermaid-1870572-720-480.jpg|'Flotsam and Jetsam' (2004-present) Gruffi Gummi.jpg|'Gruffi Gummi' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears; seasons 2-6) Toadwart01.jpg|'Toadwart' (Adventures of the Gummi Bears; seasons 2-6) Normal beautyandthebeast 425.jpg|'Maurice' (House of Mouse) Zipper.jpg|'Zipper' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Snout the Rat.jpg|'Snout' char_2049.jpg|'Mole' Heebeejeebee2.png|'Jeebee' Rogerbaskerville.png|'Roger' MacDuff.png|'MacDuff' Bric.png|'Bric' Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 214 The Case of the Cola Cult arsenaloyal - YouTube12.jpg|'Pop Top' Aladdin0117.jpg|'The Peddler' (''Kingdom Hearts'' series) 300px-SantaClaus.png|'Santa Claus' (Kingdom Hearts II) Quint.jpg|'Quint' (Timon and Pumbaa) Speedy.jpg|'Speedy the Snail' (Timon and Pumbaa) Andre Demouche.jpg|'Andre Demouche' (Quack Pack) Frollo transparent.png|'Claude Frollo' (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, currently) Disney zeus.jpg|'Zeus' (Hercules: The Animated Series) Shan-Yu_KHII.png|'Shan Yu' (currently) Atlantis275.jpg|'Gaetan Moliére' (Atlantis franchise) The Rotwood Files (40).jpg|'Sigmund Brock' (American Dragon: Jake Long) DocHudson3.jpg|'Doc Hudson' (Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars: Mater-National Championship, Cars: Race-O-Rama, Radiator Springs Racers) Secrets hatchetman davis.jpg|'Ghost Host' (2001–present) Hat box.jpg|'Hatbox Ghost' (Haunted Holidays website) O'Harahom.png|'Chief O'Hara' (currently) Goatman and Mortimer.png|'The Goat Man' Officer Hobble.jpg|'Officer Hobble' Princess-disneyscreencaps com-10365.jpg|'Harvey Fenner' (left) The Princess and the Frog tikiforest.jpg|'The Tiki Trees' Char 29856.jpg|'Burnt Man' (Hercules) Count Dooku.jpeg|'Count Dooku (Video Games and TV Series)' 1000px-Phineas_and_His_Friends_with_Super_Computer.jpg|'Super Computer' Santa Claus.jpg|'Santa Claus' (Phineas and Ferb) Gladstone Finds a Dollar.jpg|'Gladstone Gander' (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) Gyro-Gearloose01.png|'Gyro Gearloose' (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) char_107548.jpg|'Wilbur the Wombeast' (Sofia the First) Achmed aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg|'Prince Achmed' (Aladdin) Ringmaster Portrait.jpg|'The Ringmaster' Goof Troop Onus.jpg|'Onus' (Treasure Planet) Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8376.jpg|'Titans' Iceraichabodmrtoad0660.jpg|'Water Rat' (currently) Horned_King.png|'Horned King' (currently) 1085519-peter_pan_782_super.jpg|'Peter Pan' (Back to Never Land) Monster Arm.png|'Monster Arm' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Atticus_Thorn.jpg|'Atticus Thorn' (The Haunted Mansion) Merlock.jpg|'Merlock the Magician' (Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!) Lord Grudgemunger.jpg|'Lord Grudgemunger' (The 7D episode "The Rock of Sages") Quarrie.png|'Quarrie' (Star Wars Rebels) RubberChickenYelling.jpg|'Rubber Chicken' (Darkwing Duck) toy-story-3-3d-toy-story-3-14-07-2010-18-06-2010-76-g.jpg|'Buzz Lightyear' (Disney on Ice: Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3) Tiredpirate.jpg|'Pooped Pirate' (Pirates of the Caribbean) Flendarking.JPG|'King of Flendar' (Wander Over Yonder) Evil sultan.jpg|'The Evil Sultan' (Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge) (2000-present) Cadbane detail.png|'Cad Bane' (Star Wars franchise) Robo-D.png|'Robo-Donald' (House of Mouse) Brutish_and_Oafish.jpg|'Brutish Guard' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) High Evolutionary.jpg|'High Evolutionary' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) Pete pose.jpg|'Pete' (Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure) Toy-Story-3-Aliens.jpg|'Little Green Men' (Toy Story: The Video Game) Mert.jpeg|'Mert' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) Stable Hand.jpeg|'Stable Hand' (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) lfk.jpeg|'General Knowledge' (Cranium Command) 9C2808FD-8CA7-42F4-8F6D-3B464AF9FACF.jpeg|'King Stefan' (Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams) External links *Official website * Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:People Category:Males Category:People from California Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American actor-singers Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Singers Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:1950s births Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Goof Troop Category:Darkwing Duck Category:DuckTales Category:TaleSpin Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:The Jungle Book Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dumbo Category:Aladdin Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Treasure Planet Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Mulan Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Fantasia Category:Epic Mickey Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Sofia the First Category:Mickey Mouse Works Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Toy Story Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Cars Category:The 7D Category:Future-Worm! Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Disney Revival Category:Fantasmic Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Disneyland Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Video game voice actors Category:Benji the Hunted Category:ABC Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Lucasfilm Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Winnie the Pooh Narrators Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses